


The Right Reason

by thedinokid



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedinokid/pseuds/thedinokid
Summary: What’s at stake is his family. Dolls will do whatever it takes to save them. Even at the cost of his own life.A quick piece I needed to write after 3x02





	The Right Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notabeautifultalentedasshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notabeautifultalentedasshole/gifts).



> I’m sad and mad. But mostly sad like someone took a friend

Expendable, that’s what he is. He’s not the heir of a curse, and he’s not the hero who will break it.

But he was sent down here on a mission to help the heir. Loving Wynonna wasn’t part of the deal, but he’ll take it. If that meant keeping her safe, her family, no _their_ family, safe at all costs, then so be it.

The blood pumps in his veins quite loudly that he can’t hear his thoughts. The dragon inside roars to be let out. He calms it down. There’s too much pain in this world already. Maybe it’s time to let go.

He shoves Waverly into the car and closes its door. He shoves the vial into his pocket. He shoves the remaining hope he has for himself.

If someone has to go today, it certainly will not be Waverly. The sweet little girl whom Wynonna has told him stories of. She’s smart, resilient, and the light of the room. The Earps have lead tragedies their whole lives.

In her own words, Wynonna would die if something happened to Waverly.

He fires a few shots but they go through. He ditches the gun, his eyes catching a glance of an unconscious Doc Holliday. Better for the gunslinger to stay down. Hell doesn’t need another broken man, but Alice might want to meet her father someday. Just like what he would have wanted before BBD became his life.

He rushes to meet their enemy. He hears Wynonna call for his name. It takes everything not to hurry to her side, but he’s calculating the risk if he doesn’t keep this poor excuse of a demon busy.

He lands several punches, but he takes a few. He clenches his teeth; the pain shouldn’t matter now. Not when Haught shouts to let her fall, because Wynonna, for Waverly, is the only one that matters.

He chants in his head, like a prayer, like a spell, Wynonna’s voice echoing. If something happens to Nicole, Waverly would die.

_Whatever it takes, Dolls, whatever it takes._

His enemy eggs him on. Blood must be shed today. On another day, he’d refuse to believe that. On another day, a hero stands victorious, his love on one side, the safety of the world on the other.

On another day, he’d said the words that time took from him.

Instead, he smiles and calls her name. He knows. It’s up to her now.

He’s expendable. For a moment, he hesitates and believes maybe he’s not.

He’s not. He is family.

But the flames that take him are for his family. _His_.


End file.
